


Uomo di attraversare il Fiume  渡河之人

by Rosemarin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin/pseuds/Rosemarin
Summary: 如果你愿找回你那非生非死的爱人，就进入地狱之门，渡过冥界的五条河流；在怨河底集亵渎者的通行证，在火河中锻贪婪者的铁镣铐，在忘河里求无辜者的告罪书，在叹河畔刻弑亲者的墓志铭，在恨河岸予奉献者的怜爱心。





	Uomo di attraversare il Fiume  渡河之人

 

Ⅰ

 

那场崇高的战役他已打完，当守的道义他已行尽；

于是尼禄回到福图纳，埋藏秘密的故乡。

 

逆卡巴拉灰色的阴影从天空消散，

春的胚胎在此地重新长出了根须。

有人死去，有人新生，

有人失而复得，有人一去不返。

 

邻人向他问好，送来金的甜杏银的葡萄，

好奇地打量已不再是男孩的返乡者。

“既然已经回到可爱的故乡，

为何忧愁还留在你的脸上？”

姑娘们的红嘴唇和蓝眼睛里藏着笑，

他只好关上窗，那本诗集被放在床脚。

 

尼禄在田野里闲逛，那份遗赠硌着他的腰，

他想寻一棵橡树，方便躺下来读书，

或者做个无人认领的好梦，

无数个夜晚都有人在他梦中把那些诗句诵读。

可他只找到一截干枯的朽木，

七只乌鸦倒吊其上，六只没有翅膀，一只没有头。

“嘎嘎，你弄丢了一件东西，”那只没头的畜生说：

“它非生也非死，只是一团影子，

如果你想找回来，就一直向西行到落日的尽头。”

说完它便和剩下的六个一同飞走。

 

尼禄便听了它的话带上绯红的长刀和爱枪， 

一路向西走过了风车和教堂，

把蓝眼睛的姑娘和金的杏儿抛在身后。

日复一日他追逐天上的焰轮，心里想着黑头发的爱人，

脚下有水洼他就趟过，面前有河流他就游过，远处有山丘他就翻过；

夜晚在星夜下入眠，枕着硬壳的诗集，里面夹着旧梦。

 

终于一片铅灰色的大海挡住了他的脚步，

俄克阿诺斯震动祂的长矛掀起滔天的海浪，

黑色的礁石颤抖着发出悲鸣。

“在无边的海洋面前尔等不过只是蝼蚁，”祂呵斥，

“愚蠢的凡人居然妄图跨越生死的鸿沟！”

尼禄不发一言，提起长刀向着神的头颅跃起，

他杀过无数的恶魔，丑陋的怪物，

披着天使外皮的魔鬼，虚伪狡诈的造物主；

只要有人挡着他的路。

太阳缓缓沉于碧海，血红的晚霞覆上天际，

巨大的漩涡把咸水煮沸，

海浪听从了他的渴望从刀下分离，

于是男人踩着海底的珊瑚和淤泥，

走向西方遥远的落日地。

 

现在他把太阳落在了背后，面对着阴冷的山谷，

地狱里吹来的风恶臭冰冷，夹杂着鬼魂的怮哭。

被火焰环绕的巨门就在眼前，

按照不祥的先知之言他丢失的爱人就在里面。

尼禄上前准备叩门，可它本就洞开，

他看见上面刻着模糊的门楣：

_从我，是进入悲惨之城的道路；_

_从我，是进入永恒痛苦的道路；_

_从我，是走进永劫人群的道路。_

_正义感动了我的“至高的造物主”；_

_“神圣的权力”，“至尊的智慧”，_

_以及“本初的爱”把我造成。_

_在我之前，没有创造的东西，_

_只有永恒的事物；而我永存：_

_你们走进这里的，把一切希望捐弃吧。_

 

尼禄想起了怀中的诗集，就翻开那书；

原本花体的诗句和淡雅的插画变得空白一片，

于是他明了：他的爱人再不能凭这旧物把他认出。

泛黄的扉页上出现一片模糊的黑斑，

他迈腿进门，脚下的影子却立起来拉住他的手。

 

 

Ⅱ

 

能死者的磷火照亮了黑暗的幽冥，

在这里谓叹、哀哭和深沉的号泣

响彻了无星的夜空。

尼禄感到那个影子牵着自己的手，

好像一团无形的黑雾贴在他身后。

“我只是我失去一切的前身留下的阴影。”

他从金发的女恶魔那里得到了这句不属于他的、

证明那个人存在的吉光片羽，

像打捞碎片一般试图把它们拼黏。

他不敢言语，

生怕呼吸会把这一团影子吹散

——这是他非生非死，没有躯壳的爱人。

于是他缓缓转身，怀中书的硬角硌得他心口酸痛，

尼禄试着把那个音节从舌尖吐出，轻柔似梦呓；

可它漠然不动，只是一个无知无觉的影子，

未死者感到眼眶酸热，便拉了它往更深处去。

 

一条黑色的大河从浓雾中浮现，

名为阿刻戎，入冥界的亡灵都需渡过此河到达彼岸。

尼禄领着影子来到岸边，河面平滑如镜，

他却只能从中看到自己的倒影。

另有一群幽魂靠近被诅咒的河岸，

他们有着通红似燃烧的煤块的眼，

前面的几个被挤落了河，惨叫着化成了烟。

他把那影子护在身后，犹豫着怎么蹚过这片浮不起绒羽的水面。

 

忽然有一豆灯光从迷雾中亮起，愈来愈近，

不是须发皆白的艄公，摇桨的是一个银发的青年。

他喊道：“该你们受罪，邪恶的鬼魂们啊！

不要再希望看到天堂，我来把你们引到对岸，

乖乖拿出银币，如果你们有谁看到了一个带着长刀的男人，

告诉我他的消息，我保你不进地狱的油锅里！”

鬼魂们只攥着钱币争先恐后地上船，

没人告诉他额外的东西。

于是青年啐了一口摇动木桨，

把几只不顺眼的幽魂踹进河里。

 

尼禄站在原地看小船远去，内心焦急。

他把所有的硬币都已丢弃，

因为不愿意去回忆爱人把它投进公用电话里，

可他也没有催人泪下的竖琴，能让鬼魂哀哀哭泣。

但他必须要带着影子过河，即使被冥水灼烧身体。

下定了决心，他拢起黑影。

 

撑船的青年去而又返，他大喊：

“你是谁？胆敢没有死便渡过死的河流？”

“我叫尼禄，”生者答道，

“我要带着我的爱人过河寻找令他复生的方法。

可我没有银币给你，如果你让我们上船，

我会让修女们唱你的赞美诗；

如果不行，我就打到你说‘可以’。”

红色的长刀已经滑进了他的手心。

可那银发青年只是看着他，又看看那个影子，

“上来吧，”他把船驶到岸边。

“你长得有点像我哥哥，不收你钱。”

 

一叶小舟在幽黑的冥水上漂浮，

尼禄和影子坐在船头，年轻的艄公站在船尾。

他注意到这个青年穿着时髦的红皮衣，

一条枪套带横过胸前。

“你为什么会在这里撑船？”他发问。

“我在这里找我的哥哥，”青年回答，

“我跟着他从悬崖上跳下来，就再不见他的影子。

我猜他死了，于是在河上摆渡，

问了三十七万零一百三十七个鬼魂，

现在我还要再问一遍：

‘你有没有见过一个穿着蓝衣带长刀的人？’

他是我的同胞兄弟，我们长得很像。”

尼禄摇摇头，“抱歉。”

他看到青年的左手心有一道伤口，

血滴进河水里就变成黑色的烟。

“跟着你的这个影子有些奇怪，”摆渡人也不恼，

“不是生者也不像亡灵，我从没见过这样的东西。”

“他是我的爱人，是另一个人的一部分。”

尼禄已然明了一切，却对秘密闭口不提。

他翻开那本无字的诗集，发现第一页出现墨迹：

 

**若想得到声音，需用怨河底亵渎者的通行证交换。**

 

“它指的应该是银币。”青年凑过来解读，

“这里就是怨河，那些鬼魂是亵渎者；

_它们亵渎上帝和自己的父母，_

_亵渎人类；亵渎那地点，那时间，_

_那传下了他们和他们子孙的根源。”_

他解下船尾的牛皮袋子递给尼禄，

“我把银币洒在河里，或许你能把它装满。”

 

于是他们就停留在岸边，

尼禄蹚进水里摸索河底的钱币；

他不能在这死水里呆得太久，

亡者的河流会腐蚀生者的肉体。

浓郁的雾打湿了他鬓间的发，

双脚腐烂见骨，手指也没好皮。

一枚枚银币从河里捞起，那个口袋却深不见底。

他一次又一次地蹚进水里，

那影子就坐在岸旁的石头上等着，

尼禄每看一眼它，就拾起一个银币。

 

三十七万零一百三十七个钱币才把它装满，

当最后一块入袋发出轻响，

那个低沉婉转的声音一并响起。

“我听到了水声，这是哪里？”

影子看不见那双脚上的森森白骨，顾自发问：

“我是谁？你又是谁？”

 

青年把他们渡到对岸，

“前面就是狄斯城外，过河的亡灵都聚集在那里。

如果你看到了我哥哥，请一定告诉我；

我的名字叫但丁，他叫维吉尔。”

他挥舞着木桨与尼禄和影子告别。

 

 

Ⅲ

 

他们走过黑色的荒原，冥界的土地不生植物，

裂开的罅隙吞噬着那些不长眼的亡魂。

“我拉着你，就不用害怕掉下去。”

尼禄走在前面，刚找到声音的影子走在后面；

“谢谢，可我还不知道你是谁呀？”它发问，

“等你知道你是谁的时候自然晓得我是谁。”

跛行者以自己爱人惯用的谜语回答。

无数的鬼魂聚集在这片贫瘠的土地。

 

一条火红色的河流切开大地，挡住了他们的路，

河面扭曲着热浪，自地心的岩浆能把灵魂烤糊，

名为邱里普勒戈顿，在它的此岸有座审判之府。

好色者被投入下着冰雹的深谷，

犯饕餮罪的要受风吹雨打之苦，

贪婪挥霍者在泥坑里相互撕打，

暴怒的亡灵试图咬下彼此的头；

而罪孽深重者，暴君，自杀者则被判往彼岸受罚，

它们手上拴着刻着名字的镣铐，等着被火雨烧灼。

 

一条铁船从火河上驶来，撑船的依旧是老面孔，

尼禄牵着影子小心走到岸边，火焰映得他脸通红。

“我知道你的名字叫但丁，请让我们上船。”他说，

“我也知道你在找你的兄弟维吉尔。”

于是但丁便让他们上船。

 

黝黑的铁船在冒着泡的熔岩里前行，

尼禄和会说话的影子坐在船尾，摆渡者站在船头。

他注意到这个青年好像长了几岁，头发也长了些，

红风衣换成了马甲和更成熟的黑衬衫。

“你怎么知道我兄弟的名字？”青年划动着铁桨，

“我知道你从悬崖上跳下来去找他，

你手上被他划的口子还在流血。”尼禄决定用另一个秘密回答。

可被叫做但丁的男人却困惑地眨了眨眼，

“我没有跳下去，那道伤疤也早已愈合。”

他举起左手，上面只有一道浅浅的白痕，

“我从一个岛上的裂痕来到这里，跟着我的兄弟；

他被魔王改造成了黑骑士和我对打，

当我把剑捅进他的心脏，那些甲壳剥落露出他的脸。

我猜他被我杀了，于是来到河上摆渡，

揭开了四十二万零一百四十二双铁镣铐，

没有看到他的名字。”

尼禄叹了口气，“抱歉。”

他看到这个和自己年龄相仿的人眉间浓重的阴影；

“这是个误会，你不必过于自责。”

影子突然开口，“没有人生来就要互相残杀。”

“说的没错，你这会说话的影子。”摆渡人苦笑，

“我从未见过你这样非生非死，在火河上还没被烤糊的亡魂。”

“他是我的爱人，是另一个人的一部分。”

尼禄把但丁的故事记在心底，对秘密闭口不提。

于是他掏出那本先知的诗集，翻到第二页的字迹：

**若想得到眼睛，需用火河锻贪婪者的铁镣铐交换。**

“它指的就是那罪枷。”银发人凑过来解读，

“这里就是火河，那些罪囚是最恶的贪婪者；

_又邪恶又愚蠢的盲目的贪欲啊，_

_在短促的人世你这样煽惑我们，_

_而在永恒中把我们浸得这么苦！_ ”

他取下船尾的金模子递给尼禄，

“你去取下每一个鬼魂的镣铐，把它铸成新的。”

 

于是他们就停留在火河中的小岛，

尼禄摘下每一个乘船而来的罪囚的镣铐；

他不能在这熔岩的河流旁待的太久，地狱的火焰能把魂灵焚烧，

灼热的烟熏红了他疲惫的眼，双手开裂流血，脸上也烫起水泡。

一副副镣铐在岩浆里烧融，铁水却总填不满凹槽，

他一次又一次地用手在火里下锚，

那影子就坐在离河水远的石头上听着，

锻造者知道它能听见自己的痛呼，于是闭紧了嘴，

只让铁水落进金模子里。

“叮叮当当像在下雨。”影子发出一串笑声，

尼禄也发笑。

 

四十二万零一百四十二双铁镣铐融成的铁水才把它填满，

当最后一滴落进凹槽，一副通红的罪枷做完，

尼禄又想起自己也是一名狂妄的贪婪者；

试图从生死的罅隙里拉回不存在的爱人。

于是他走向那黑影，把滚烫的铁环箍上手腕，

还要用牙在上面刻下自己的名。

“你的手在流血，脚底露了骨头；

你的眼也通红，牙齿快要掉光。”

影子忧伤地看着自首者，一双茶色瞳仁发亮。

 

但丁把他们渡到对岸，

“从这进去就是狄斯城，罪极的亡魂都在那受刑。

如果你看到了我兄弟，请一定告诉我；

我一直待在这里。”

他挥舞着铁桨与尼禄和影子告别。

 

 

Ⅳ

 

他们走进冥府，缠着荆棘的十字架满路，

每个上都缚着一具腐臭的尸骨。

“我牵着你，就不用害怕被挂住。”

尼禄走在前面，刚获得眼睛的影子走在后面；

“谢谢，可你还没告诉我你的名字。”它发问，

“等你找到你的名字时也就也找到了我的。”

断腕者以自己爱人惯用的谜语回答。

极恶的罪人被关在这座悲惨的囚牢，

它们在此受刑，更罪无可赦的将被投入冰封之谷。

 

一条青色的河流出现在眼前，

名为勒特，那些赎过罪的灵魂饮了此水

便能忘却前尘因果投入轮回。

尼禄紧紧地闭上了嘴，因为他晓得：

如果自己也遗忘，他的爱人就永远不归。

这样的解脱还不如做油锅里的厉鬼。

但他必须带着没有记忆的影子过河，

它能听，能说，能看。却不知自己是谁。

 

一片木筏从上游飘来，持棹的还是那银发男人，

他面色沉郁，盯着岸边不去喝水的两位，问道：

“买卖圣职，挑拨离间者不能过此河；

谄媚，伪善，偷盗者不得饮此水。

你们两个可是其中的一类？”

“不，我是生者，他是我的爱人。”尼禄回答；

“我知道你叫但丁，你在找你的哥哥维吉尔。

如果你送我们过去，我能告诉你更多。”

于是但丁便让他们上船。

 

轻巧的竹筏在澄澈的碧水上游动，

尼禄和能看见的影子坐在船尾，摆渡者站在船头。

他发现这个男人现在年纪比自己大，

马甲和腰带也都换成了暗红的风衣。

“你说你知道我兄长的消息？”他把竹竿插进水底，

“我知道你误杀了变成魔王爪牙的兄弟，

从一个小岛的缝隙来到这里。”尼禄选择用上一个秘密回答。

可这忧郁的男人却摇了摇头，

“我们都是杀不死的恶魔，即使被刺穿心脏也能活，

他化成烟雾逃跑，而我留在人界，

魔帝再次打开裂缝时我来到这里。

我猜他决定忘记一切进入轮回，于是来河上摆渡，

看了六十四万零一百六十四份亡魂的忏悔书，

没有看到他的那份。”

尼禄眨了眨眼，“我很抱歉。”

他在但丁的脸上看到了和自己相若的痛苦；

那是失去自己的至爱之人，在世间踽踽独行。

“或许他还想记得你，就像你不愿忘记他。” 

那影子说，“我看得见你手心的伤痕。”

“观察得挺细，你这能视物的影子。”撑棹者叹息，

“我从没见过走到这里却不愿喝水的，你这没有生命也不是死亡的幽灵。”

“他是我的爱人，是另一个人的一部分。”

尼禄把新的故事默默铭记，对秘密闭口不提。

他掏出那本捂热的书，第三页也如约出现墨迹：

 

**若想得到记忆，需用忘河里无辜者的告罪书交换。**

 

“它指的就是忏悔书，”沉郁者凑过来解读，

“这里是忘河，每一个前来者都有罪；

它们身上背负着命债，仇恨和怨怼。

没有谁是无辜的，纯洁才显得珍贵。”

他从口袋里掏出一个瓶子，里面盛着亡灵的眼泪；

“我把它们倒进去，就变成这河里的一滴水，

这个问题的谜底需要你自己去追。”

 

于是他们就留在青色的河川旁，

尼禄掬起每一捧河水，把泪写的每一个字都尝过。

他不能在这遗忘的河流里浸的太久，

那些珍贵的记忆在逐渐被亡魂的眼泪消磨。

苦涩的泪弄麻了他灵巧的舌，鼻子也被熏坏，

他头疼欲裂在岩石上把脑袋撞破。

他掬起了一捧又一捧，每一滴都恶贯满盈。

地狱向来比天堂公平：

有罪者领罚，无罪者放行。

影子就坐在他身旁看着，和他轻柔地说着话：

“如果我能有躯体就好了，至少能帮你吹吹眼睛。”

尼禄把它抱进怀里。

 

六十四万零一百六十四滴眼泪没一个来自无辜者，

未死者感到恐慌，这是他猜不到的答案。

他看着影子，感觉莫名的委屈：

自己的爱人就在面前却不能相认，

那本应两份的记忆独他一人保存，

他全然的无辜，忍受着巨大的孤独。

在一瞬间尼禄明白了谜底，

便把那些思念藏在泪水里涌出。

没有笔，他便拔下自己的头发；

没有纸，他就裁开自己的皮肤。

等他蘸着眼泪对着爱人把心中的悲伤说尽，

那影子的眼里也漫出液体；

“尼禄！”他唤他爱人的名，伸出无质的手臂

想要拥抱面前鲜血淋漓，秃了脑袋的人。

于是尼禄也张开手，喊着那个名字。

 

但丁把他们渡到对岸，

“那荒原里有只三头恶犬，你们要小心。

如果你看到了我的兄长，请一定来告知，

我不会忘记他，请他也别忘了我。”

尼禄和影子都点头，

他挥舞着竹竿与他们告别。

 

 

Ⅴ

 

_巨大的冰雹，浑浊的水，和雪_

_从那昏暗的天空向下倾倒；_

_承受着的土地发出一阵臭气。_

他们遇见了名为赛比猡的看门犬，

它生有三个喉咙三只头，

一只冒着火焰，一只闪着雷电，

还有一只覆着白霜与暴雪。

“狂妄的垃圾，凭你们也敢接近冥国的皇帝？”

它咆哮着，利爪切开泥土如同铁犁。

残缺者提起长刀冲上去，枪声比它的吼叫更响，

那恶犬便夹着尾巴哀哀求饶，

“请饶我一命，我可以告诉你一个秘密。”

尼禄点头，它说道：“冥界有五条河流，

你们已经走过其三，剩余一条就在前方，另一条通向人间。”

于是他们绕过恶犬继续前行。

 

一条冰封的大河拦住了他们的路，

辽阔的冰面让它看起来像一片湖；

名为克西图斯，罪无可赦的重刑犯被冻在下面。

青黑色的悲惨幽魂没在冰里，

牙齿发出像鹳鸟一般的声音。

每个幽魂把他的脸孔向下低垂，

从眼皮间涌出泪水，严寒却冻住了它们。

“那自欺又欺人的眼泪，裹住我的口鼻和眼睛。”

诗人想起了那些诗，就把它们吟诵，

尼禄在此刻感到无比的满足。

 

有一架雪橇越过冰面向他们驶来，

尼禄发现这是他见过的但丁。

那时他们在圣像前厮打，脚边是教皇的尸体。

“你怎么在这？”年长者发问，

“我来救我的爱人，你是来寻我父亲的吗？”

但丁眨了眨眼，“你知道的还挺多。

离了福图纳我就用阎魔刀来到这里，

我以为他死了，你是他在世间唯一的骨血；

我们都曾毁城灭地，犯了不可饶恕之罪，

就在这冰湖上寻找，看他是否冻在里面。

可我看了一百万个亡魂也没发现他的脸。”

尼禄却笑了，“维吉尔可能根本不在这里，

我们走过了三条河，没见他的身影，

或许他还在更深处。”

那影子也笑了，“我能感觉到他，就在河的彼岸。”

 

于是但丁用雪橇载他们渡河，四只魔鬼拉着车。

尼禄想起了那本诗集，把它翻到第四页，

一句新的谜语等着他去揣摩：

 

**若想得到躯体，需在叹河畔刻弑亲者的墓志铭。**

“嘿！这个我知道！”年长者凑过来解读，

“这里是叹河，而我就是那个弑亲者。”

他踩上彼岸的土地，拿起雪橇上的铁桨，

在冰面上砸碎露出狰狞的长剑，

“我早就想好了自己的墓志铭，”

恶魔之子用它在硬如铁板的泥土上刻画：

“让凯撒的归凯撒，上帝的归上帝！”

 

被翻起的泥土落在影子上就逐渐凝为实体，

重的石块变成骨骼和内脏，

轻的浮尘化作头发与皮肤。

现在尼禄的爱人活生生地站在面前，

用手指揩去他眼角的泪水。

 

“现在用不着你为我打探消息，”

但丁扛着剑走在前面，“我们一起去找我的兄长，你的父亲。”

 

 

Ⅵ

 

三个人穿过荒原，来到悲惨之王的宫殿，

这是个无底的深井，地狱的冷风从这里吹出。

他们一起跳下那深渊，

无数冻在冰里的幽灵看着他们的脸，

闪闪发光犹如玻璃中的斑点。

地火把深井的底部照亮，

他们在浓稠血浆里前行。

 

终于他们看到了那冥国的皇帝

——一只巨大的恶魔被钉在黄泉的尽头，

头上的犄角喷着蓝色光焰，

身后的银色长尾如蛇委地。

它张着大嘴对擅闯者嘶吼，扭动着身体，

可被那根细树枝一样的东西扎穿了心脏，

钉在墙上动弹不得。

 

“维吉尔。”

黑发的诗人走上前唤它的名，

“我曾经属于你，但现在不是。”

恶魔蓝色的眼睛瞪视着他，

惊异于这本不该存在的人。

 

“我的意识藏在尼禄的暗影中，

他帮我从怨河里找回了声音；

用手在火河里替我捞起眼睛；

在忘河旁从眼泪里重获记忆；

你兄弟的墓土中我塑造身体；

所以现在我来拿自己的东西。”

他伸手拔下插在它心脏的树枝：

一根灰色的手杖被他握在手里。

 

恶魔发出带血的哀鸣，

它落到地上就变成一个灰发的男人。

这名为维吉尔的人从此赎清了罪孽，

得以从无底的幽冥重返人间。

其余的两个跑过去想把他搀起，

他却坚持自己用长刀拄地站立。

 

然后他们四个走出深井，一条灰色大河映入眼底。

名为斯提克斯，连接冥界与人间的长河，

诸神以此立誓而违背誓约者九年不得说话。

一半是生，一半是死，

一半流向人间，一半流向冥界，

一半温暖似母亲的羊水，一半寒冷如死亡的余息；

从没有人能活着见过这最后的冥河，

从没有脱罪的灵魂从这里回到人间。

“我不能和你们一起回去。”但丁停下脚步，

“我已经属于这里，是一个执念的鬼魂，

会有另一个我来接你们回到上面。”

他微笑着和剩余三个告别，

扛起长剑退回黑暗的边界。

 

依他所言，一艘帆船泊在岸边。

“我以为你们回不来了！”

更老的那个对他们张开双臂，

“你又怎么在这里？”尼禄发问，

“我从魔树上跳下来就来到这里，

看见有一艘船，就在这等我老哥。”但丁回答。

“那你又找了很多奇怪的东西吗？”

尼禄想起了那一百万张脸，六十四万零一百六十四份忏悔书，

四十二万零一百四十二双铁镣铐和三十七万零一百三十七枚银币。

“不，我只等了一次，就是你们；

因为我相信他一定会来。”

摆渡人看向自己的兄长，眼里是全然的喜悦。

 

白色的帆船驶在温暖的那一半，

尼禄和诗人一同翻开诗集的第五页，

上面写着：

 

**若想得到灵魂，需奉献者在恨河岸交出自己的怜爱心。**

 

于是那奉献者看向自己的身体：

他的两只手腕和脚掌都见了白骨；

他的眼睛被地狱的硫磺熏得模糊；

舌头没了味觉，鼻子闻不出气味；

脸上有大片水泡，后背缺了皮肤；

这躯体为了带回自己的爱人千疮百孔，

而他不介意把自己的心脏也一并献出。

他便举起匕首对准胸口，

诗人却扑上来将他抱住。

“你会死！”他喊道。

“没有灵魂的躯体照到太阳就会烂掉。”尼禄回答。

“只有我一个回去有什么意义？”

他黑发的爱人把匕首扔进河里，

抱着那破烂的身体哀哀哭泣。

 

就在他们争吵的时候，人间的太阳

偷偷把金色的光线撒上那本翻开的书；

上面印着素雅的画和花体的诗。

 

 

Ⅶ

 

小船在蔚蓝的大海上航行，咸风鼓起白帆。

他们四个肩并肩坐在船上，

亲密似恋人，和睦如兄弟。

或许本就如此，再没什么能把彼此分离。

尼禄看到七只乌鸦从面前飞过，

六只没有翅膀，一只没有头。

“嘎嘎，你找回了那件东西！”那只没头的畜生说；

“它自生中死，又从死中生，就像我们一样！”

说完它便和那六个飞向太阳，

在金色的光芒中化成一只燃着火的不死鸟，

松香和豆蔻是它的谷食，

乳香和没药做它的尸衣。

这灿烂的生物高声鸣叫，

飞着烈阳，繁星和水晶天。

所有听到它叫声的人都能懂它的语言：

****

**_“爱能推动我的欲望与意志如推动车轮，_ **

**_爱也推动那太阳和其他的星辰。”_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> [1] 冥界的五条河与《神曲》
> 
> Achero阿刻戎 哀叹之河, 据说就是希腊的 Epirus 河。船夫Charon在此将安葬的亡魂送到对岸的冥府。相传安葬的死者要在口中放有一枚钱币才能在此渡河。
> 
> Phlegethon 邱里普勒戈顿 火焰之河,在第七圈第一环,浸在此河受苦之人,都是以暴力伤害他人的罪人。
> 
> Lethe勒特 遗忘之河,依照神曲的记载这条河不在地狱,而是在炼狱-净界山的最高处-地上乐园的入口, 亡魂须饮此河之水以忘掉人间事。
> 
> Cocytus克西图斯 悲怆之河,是在神曲·地狱中第九圈,是个冰冻的湖。未被安葬的亡魂会在此河河岸飘荡数百年。
> 
> Styx斯提克斯 憎恨之河，是在神曲·地狱中第五圈, 分隔地府与人间的主要河流。古希腊人因为这条河神圣，常以此河立誓，诸神以此河立誓而违反誓约者将九年无法说话。  
> [2] 狄斯城：传说中冥府的首都。  
> [3] 赛比猡：即地狱三头犬。  
> [4] 俄克阿诺斯：希腊神话中最古的一位海神。  
> [5] “那自欺又欺人的眼泪，裹住我的口鼻和眼睛。”出自 威廉·布莱克的《致特拉》


End file.
